


Love is Warm

by thirtybuses



Series: Love is Warm [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, baby kagehina, baby tadashi, bless the children, dadchi, fluff I think?, sugamomma, the love is low key not an in depth study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtybuses/pseuds/thirtybuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Six years isn’t that long, but apparently it’s long enough for Suga to find himself a son and Daichi’s favourite supermarket to be destroyed. It might just be a coincidence that the supermarket closest to the deconstruction sight happens to be the only place that sells little Sugawara Tobio’s favourite blueberry snack… or there could be fate, but fate was for romantics and…. who are we kidding Sugawara Koushi is a hopeless romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Warm

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've ever written or posted so LOL xoxoxoxox i'm sorry if there are mistakes or anything i haven't really proofread this was just me indulging in the thought of baby kageyama honestly i bet u he was the cutest little thing gah

“Hmmm… I wonder where my little Tobio-kun went,” Suga said with faux confusion.  
“If I don’t find him I guess we won’t be able to eat breakfast, and I made american pancakes too, with _extra blueberries _, what a shame,” he sang, purposefully loud so that the hiding Tobio could hear. After a moments silence in which Suga was sure his foster-son would come racing out he sighed and walked back into the kitchen, making sure his footsteps were exaggerated and loud. “Here I go, into the kitchen, to eat some pancakes with blueberries by myself,” he trilled. That was the last straw for Tobio, nothing could tempt the boy more than blueberries, except maybe milk and volleyball. “I’M HERE I’M HERE I WAS HIDING FROM YOU I WANT BLUEBERRIES,” he yelled excitedly. Most people who met Tobio would have been shocked to hear the boy yelling, his stoic and cold nature being his default, so whenever the kid showed any extroverted and excited tendencies it was considered out of character. But Suga knew, he’d been fostering the boy for over a year now and had gotten to know him well. The four year old was definitely difficult to handle, far more intense than any of the other kids he’d dealt with, but he’d never fostered any of them. Tobio was on track to becoming Suga’s real son, it was only a matter of time.__

“Why were you hiding??” Suga asked with fake puzzlement.  
Tobio huffed a little and looked pointedly away, his black fringe still messy from having just woken up, Suga couldn’t help but feel warm at how friggin adorable this kid was.  
“I didn’t wanna go to school,” he mumbled into his shoulder.  
“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you,”  
“I didn’t wanna go to school,” he mumbled again, this time his face slightly tinged pink.  
“Again, sorry I didn’t catch that,”  
“I DON’T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL!” Tobio yelled jumping up and down in frustration. 

“Well isn’t that a shame, only boys who go to school get to eat blueberries,” Suga sighed and waved his hand as if to dismiss Tobio, who was shell-shocked to say the least. Never in his life did he think he’d have to make the heavy decision between blueberries and kindergarten, the weight of the world came crashing upon Tobio’s shoulders as he scrunched up his face into the frown that scared off children and parents alike. 

“Hey Tobio-kun, I have an idea,” Suga said, his eyes sparkling. Tobio’s face lit up and once again Suga swore he died right there at the sight of this misunderstood little angel in front of him, those deep blue eyes begging Suga to give him blueberries. “How about you and me eat some pancakes with blueberries and go to school, together?” Tobio seemed to contemplate a little before nodding hesitantly. “Will you come to school too?” he asked worriedly.  
“Sure will,”  
“The whole day?”  
“You betcha, only today though, but I’ll be there, Tobio and Suga against the world,” he said encouragingly scooping the toddler into his arms. Tobio may be a slight problem child with dramatic tantrums, specific likes and dislikes and issues getting along with others, but there was a sweetness to him that only Suga got to see. It took weeks of effort trying to gain the boys trust but it sure was worth it as he huffed against Suga’s chest and trembled slightly, at the thought of treacherous kindergarten.  
“Okay then, I want blueberries now,”

The pair sat at the breakfast table and ate their food, Tobio extremely messily and enthusiastically, Suga basking in the warmth that settled in his gut. It had been a while, a real long while, that he’d been so truly and wholly content with his life. This little boy, this little misunderstood boy with beautiful eyes that were so cold to others and so warm to him, gave him a reason to live his life to the fullest and be a better person. Still, somewhere, in the back of his mind he knew that this wouldn’t always be enough. But for now, as the hungry toddler munched on the treasured blueberries he smiled softly to himself. 

 

 

\- - - - - - 

 

They’d been delaying kindergarten for a while, not just because of his trouble getting along with others. There was the bankruptcy, the divorce, the untimely death of a mistress (yes, a mistress), and young parents far too afraid of themselves to even think about taking care of their 2 year old son. He lived in a foster-home for a while with about six other kids where he developed serious problems with making friends, pushing everyone away and getting angry when things didn’t go his way. After a year the foster-home got sick of him, sick of having six boys begging for Tobio to leave and Tobio crying not understanding why. That was how Suga got him, he’d signed up to be a foster parent the year before just to test the waters and see if he had it in him to be a parent before adopting but never ended up getting a child to foster full-time. Not until Tobio was practically shoved into his arms after three foster parents gave up on him.

And here they were, the dreaded kindergarten. With it’s evil sunflower paintings and torturous sandpits this was definitely the embodiment of hell. Tobio clutched Suga’s arm tightly as they walked into the kindergarten, his eyes darting around hurriedly as if waiting for someone to attack him. 

An incredibly beautiful woman with long black hair, a pale face and glasses greeted the pair. “Hello, I’m Shimizu sensei,” she said softly smiling at Suga and then at Tobio, who hid behind his foster-father. Suga and Shimizu discussed Tobio quickly, Suga going over everything he’d highlighted in the report he’d preemptively sent to the kindergarten in the hopes that they’d be able to deal with his son (dammit he’s basically his son forget the whole foster thing HE’S GOING TO ADOPT HIM TONIGHT IF HE HAS TO I MEAN LOOK AT THE WAY THE BOY IS CLINGING TO HIM ONLY A SON WOULD DO THAT TO HIS FATHER). 

Shimizu lead them into a classroom, it was brightly coloured and smelled like crayons and rice, the sun shining through large windows. The walls were covered in pictures and crafts, there was even a little bowl of fruits. “Psst Tobio, you think there are blueberries in that bowl of fruits?” Suga whispered conspirytedly. Tobio stood silent for a while before hesitantly nodding. 

“This is Takeda Sensei, he’ll be taking care of your son,” Shimizu said before exiting taking all the grace and beauty in the world with her. Takeda was a bespectacled man with a bright smile and Suga took an instant liking to him. Mostly because he talked to Tobio first before Suga, kneeling down to his height and smiling. Generally people tended to evade contact with the boy.

“You must be Tobio-kun? I know all about you, your father told us all about you and I already know that we’re going to be really good friends,” Tobio’s eyes grew five times bigger at the word _friends _. “He must love you very much, no wonder, it’s so cool that you like volleyball!” he sang.__

Damn, he’s good, bringing up volleyball, something even blueberries and milk are second to. Suga thought. 

Tobio let go of Suga’s arm at that moment and he couldn’t even bring it upon himself to miss the warmth, instead growing teary-eyed at the way Tobio grinned (that’s right, this man, this Takeda sensei who knew how much of a pain Tobio would be had made him grin) and nodded vigorously.

“Hey Shouyou, can you come here quickly?” Takeda called out. A tiny little boy with fiery red hair came bouncing over with a toothy grin. Takeda looked between Shouyou and Tobio, the latter having grabbed hold of Suga once again, fearful of the outsider. 

“Guess what Shouyou,” Takeda teased  
“What sensei?”  
“This is Tobio-kun and guess what sport Tobio-kun likes?”  
Shouyou’s eyes grew five times wider.  
“Volleyball?” he whispered, scandalised.  
At that Tobio released Suga and nodded vigorously.  
“I LIKE VOLLEYBALL TOO!” yelled Shouyou jumping around excitedly. At first, unsure how to deal with the bundle of energy Tobio just watched, but then the bundle of energy grabbed onto Tobio and dragged him to a group of boys.

“THIS IS MY NEW FRIEND TOBIO AND HE LIKES VOLLEYBALL!” he yelled, Tobio standing awkwardly as Shouyou flailed his hands around excitedly. 

At that point Suga couldn’t even hold back the tears. A friend. Already. A small orange friend who didn’t care that Tobio gave him a cold stare as he bounded over. It wasn’t necessary to think about the possible loss of this friend, for now Tobio had a friend and that was enough. 

 

 

—

 _Deep, kind eyes the colour of coffee granules and hair just a shade lighter. Tan skin, a strong jaw and a smile that was so warm it managed to send chills down my spine, oh the irony. We’re sitting on a small grassy hill overlooking a multitude of buildings and then suddenly he grabs my wrist, unable to meet my gaze he whispers something. Something so quiet I think I’ve imagined it, but as his face reddens I realise this is real. This moment I’ve been waiting for, for years. It has happened. “I love you too, I love you so much it hurts,”_  
_“Yeah sometimes I wish I never fell in love with you, such an inconvenience,”  
I can finally hang my head back and laugh, punching Daichi’s shoulder lightly it feels…unreal, to release these pent up emotions. Everything in the world, as terrifying and difficult this world is, seems to make sense now. I am Suga and I love Daichi, and that should be enough. ___

Suga awakes from his dream with a gasp. It wasn’t a nightmare or anything, far from it. It was a sun-kissed memory from his last year of highschool, the boy he’d tried so hard to forget in these past six years managing weed his way into his dreams once more. Reaching over to his phone he decided to get up, Tobio would be awake in about fifteen minutes anyway. 

Groggily he made breakfast, his mind still buzzing with the memory of Daichi, his stomach churning. Things had ended for them, dramatically. They’d only been dating for about a month when both of their parents somehow found out, and neither were pleased to say the least. Daichi’s parents were, astounded, horrified, disgusted, and forced the boy to shut out his closest friend (the boy they’d treated like a second son). Their last day together had been painful, Daichi sneaking out of his home to weep into Suga’s arms (who, mind you, was a weeping mess too). Suga was forced to move away after Daichi’s parents made a complaint to the school, his own parents far from impressed. 

And then, an angel appears to save Suga from the tears at the back of his eyes and the thudding of his heart, painful and loud. “Daddy, what’s for breakfast?” little Tobio asks, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. That was his boy (yea dw he adopted him chill out tobio has a real dad now far out u guys were getting so antsy i just know it), waking up on his own.  
“Hey Tobio, daddy’s feeling a little blue, wanna give him a big hug?”  
Tobio nodded seriously, as if it were his duty to protect his sensitive father. He wrapped his little arms around Suga’s waist and the anxiety he felt washed away as he ran his fingers through black hair absentmindedly. 

Getting Tobio to kindergarten this past week had actually been quite easy. Mainly for two reasons, the promise of milk and a little red-headed friend. 

“Shouyou told me that people with blue eyes have to hold hands with people with brown eyes because that’s the law, is that true daddy?” he asked while stuffing rice into his mouth. Suga couldn’t help but laugh, Shouyou was definitely bold.  
“Actually, it’s not the law, you can hold hands with anybody you like as long as they want to hold your hand too, Tobi, I think Shou-kun just wants to hold your hand,”  
“But that’s stupid,”  
“Hey, don’t say that, that’s rude, where’d you learn to say that?”  
Tobio just huffed and continued to eat his breakfast.  
“It’s not rude if it’s true,” he mumbled into his shoulder.  
“Oi, Sugawara Tobio, he’s your friend,”  
“So?”  
“So be nice,”  
Tobio huffed again and the pair ate in comfortable silence. 

 

 

 

—

Suga spent his day working on editing short stories his agency sent him whilst working on his own novel. Spoiler alert the novel includes a love interest with deep, kind eyes the colour of coffee granules and hair just a shade lighter. Of course there’s the protagonist as well, a small boy with blue eyes that could see the spirit world and a certain red spirit managed to pop in every so often. 

After a satisfying day of work completed Suga set off to pick up his son. It was nice, being able to work at home, it meant he could focus on taking care of Tobio.

It never failed to make his heart skip with joy when Tobio spotted Suga in the crowd of parents and leapt up with vigour (a rare sight to all but Shou, Takeda and Suga) and rushed over to attack him with a hug. “DADDY!” he would always yell, and Suga would always melt. 

Today was kind of different though, little Shouyou also bounded over, almost nervously.  
“Uh, Mr Tobio’s dad,” he said shyly, his fingers grasping at the hem of his shirt.  
“Yes Shouyou-kun?”  
“Um, I was wondering, um, we were wondering, um,” he hiccuped over his words and Tobio rolled his eyes.  
“Can you not be stupid in front of my dad,” he said. Taken aback, Suga was ready to scold his son when Shouyou’s mood picked up and he stuck his tongue out at Tobio cheekily, apparently regaining his confidence.  
“Can Tobio come to my house to play volleyball with me my uncle got me a volleyball and he’s really fun I like him and I think Tobio and I will have some fun!” his voice got increasingly louder as he got more and more excited. Chuckling, Suga assured Shouyou Tobio had his permission and they organised a playdate with Shouyou’s mother, a nervous (very short, you can see where he gets his lack of height from) and blonde woman who almost looked like a little doll. “Hitoka Yachi,’ she said trembling at Suga’s height. 

Suga and Yachi got along well and soon enough Shouyou became a regular at the Sugawara household, Tobio being the same for the Hitokas. The little thump thump thumps of their feet as they ran around, always trying to beat the other making everything in life oh so worth it. One such example was the time Yachi came to pick Shouyou up and the pair decided to challenge each other to a race to see who could get to the ground floor of the apartment complex first. They pushed and shoved at each other as the scrambled into the elevator (which was the first mistake really, because in the end they both arrived on the ground floor at the same time).  
“I won!”  
“No, stupid, I won!”  
“Sometimes I wonder if they love each other or hate each other,” Yachi murmured and Suga couldn’t help but agree. 

 

 

 

——

Daichi was not impressed, if impressed was in China and he was in Miyagi then that was how far from impressed he was. Thousands of kilometres worth of unimpressed. The supermarket of his childhood, his first ever workplace, the place where he bought Pocky, was gone. Crushed. Nothing but rubble. He groaned, obviously returning to Miyagi was gonna suck but this, this was next level. He rang Ennoshita,  
“remind me why I came back?”  
“Three things, one, to get the hell away from your parents; two, to get little Tadashi settled and three; see if you can find Suga,” Ennoshita replied matterer of factly.  
“Cheers,”  
“You got it,”  
And with that he hung up. “What did Ennoshita-san say?” his son asked, his green eyes swirling with worry and sleepiness. They’d been driving for hours and both were hungry. “He said we better go to that other supermarket that we passed”. Daichi scooped the little boy into his arms and fitted him back into the carseat, his messy hair getting caught in the seatbelt. Daichi stroked Tadashi’s fringe out of his face affectionately and smiled, a weary smile (but full of warmth),  
“why don’t we get your hair cut, it’s growing out a bit isn’t it?”  
“We could…but I like it,” Tadashi said while yawning. Daichi’s heart swelled, he had created this little being. Obviously, there were things that the surrogate mother could do for Tadashi that Daichi would never be able to do and it still perplexed Daichi of the wonders of women, women were… well… out of this world, something powerful and irreplaceable. He kind of felt like he was missing out, what with being gay and all, but there was no point wallowing. Of course things would be easier if he was actually attracted to women, it definitely would’ve been easier for Tadashi, but for now all Daichi could do was admire women from afar and wish them all the best in their fight against the system. If there was one thing Daichi could understand it was oppression. 

This supermarket was nice enough and Daichi was able to pick up enough food for dinner tonight and breakfast in the morning. “I’ll have to come back tomorrow,” he mumbled to himself. Tadashi was basically knocked out as he snored in the trolley, not even bothered with sitting in the allocated seat for children he lay on top of some cereal boxes. 

Distracted by the choice between jasmine rice or brown rice Daichi missed the toddler with jet black hair racing past and crashing into the trolley. Tadashi awoke quickly with a yelp and the little boy, about the same age as him, yelped as well. 

“Tobio! Where are you,” called a very familiar voice. 

_It can’t be…. ___

“Tobio??” it called again. 

_No way… ___

“There you are! What are you doing running away from me like that? You scared daddy very much young man!” the man turned to Tadashi. “Hello there, I’m really sorry about Tobio, he just really likes blueberry snacks,” he said kindly. Daichi’s heart stopped (or was it thudding rapidly?), his eyes glazed with water, words stuck in his throat. In front of him was the boy he fell in love with, six years later. The same ash blonde hair, the same milky white skin, the same beauty mark under acorn coloured eyes. Tadashi seemed to notice Daichi’s stupor.  
“Daddy?” he asked, concerned.  
Suga turned to Daichi, and froze. 

 

 

——

“Daichi?” Suga felt himself whisper, the words stumbling out as his mind buzzed. What was this feeling? Dread? Happiness? Anger? Worry? Fear? Whatever it was, it made his heart ache.  
Daichi nodded slightly, obviously consumed with the same rush of emotion. 

Tobio and Tadashi were pretty confused, as far as four year old spectators go they didn’t really understand what the big deal was with this ‘other’ man. Why were their dads so, shaky? Tadashi tried to climb out of the trolley but Tobio gave him a warning stare that sent shivers down Tadashi’s back. Why was this boy so… cold?

Their trances was disputed when an old lady came through with her trolley trying to find bread. She stopped to ask Tobio who just gave her a look that was half incredulous (like why of all ppl u think u can ask me, a 4 yr old child with a scary face) and half proud (like f yea she just asked me take that u punk kid in the trolley). Obviously, Tobio didn’t have an answer so Suga kindly pointed her in the right direction. 

“Suga, it’s been so long,”  
Suga giggled a little, _like tinkling bells _Daichi thought.__  
“Well, well, look at you, as fit and fine as ever,” he teased. Daichi felt the heat rise up his neck and coughed awkwardly.  
_Ah yes, flustered Daichi, I remember you well. ___  
“This is my son Tadashi, he’s four, we just drove here today,”  
“Definitely can see where he got his looks from, what a handsome young man, although those green eyes are pure beauty and definitely not Daichi’s” he sang. _dAMN YOU SUGA YOU FLIRT WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU. ___  
“Your wife is pretty lucky huh,” Suga said with a tinge of sadness, clasping Tobio’s hand in his.  
“AH NO, ahem, no, I don’t have a wife. Tadashi was born from a surrogate mother, I have full custody,” _born from? born to? was birthed by? ahhhh thihsishfagh;alsjdg;hbh help! _Daichi thought.  
Before Suga could stop himself his mood brightened. Okay so maybe he’d tried to forget Daichi, and maybe he had failed; countless times. But the warmth in his cheeks was not unwelcome, however embarrassing that Tobio had to see this. _oh, TOBIO.___

“Ohmygod I’m so rude let me introduce my son, Tobio,”  
The boy could not look more different from Suga. Where Suga had soft blonde curls, Tobio had straight black strands. Where Suga’s eyes were filled with a warm brown, Tobio’s eyes were an icy blue. 

“I, he, well, um, do you want to come over for dinner?” Suga stumbled over his words. Warmth pooled into Daichi’s stomach and settled there. “We’d love to”.

 

 

 

—

“You decided to have a child when you were twenty Dai?????” Suga asked incredulously.  
“Same goes for you!”  
“Uh, I fostered lil Tobi when he was three,”  
“Well… I don’t know,” Daichi shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Suga said softly, affectionately.  
“NO, it’s just ah, I don’t know… it was kind of selfish, the kind of decision only a twenty year old could make,”  
“Go on,”  
“I thought a child would distract me from… you know… love?”  
There was a moments hesitation before Suga burst into a fit of giggles. Daichi flushed a deep burgundy but the giggles were so contagious that he couldn’t help but join in.  
“A terribly thought out and naive decision also ended up being the best decision of my life though, I love him so so much,”  
“I guess a child ended up bringing more love than you had hoped for,”  
“I guess so,”  
“Yeah,”  
They fell into comfortable silence, both not really believing the situation. It was them, Daichi and Suga, reunited with two friggin adorable so cute so nice so sweet sons. 

Tobio sauntered up to Suga, his eyes barely managing to stay open, and tugged on his sleeve. “Daddy, Tadashi fell asleep on the couch it isn’t comfortable he should sleep in my bed,”  
“Oh no he’s fine, where would you sleep?” asked Daichi before Suga shushed him and stroked his son’s hair affectionately.  
“You are such a kind boy, you can sleep with me tonight okay?” he pressed a kiss into Tobio’s head and walked over to Tadashi.  
“He can borrow some of Tobio’s pyjamas and sleep over,”  
“Ah, we don’t want to intrude, we could just get going,”  
Suga stopped him with one of his stubborn frowns. “I sure wouldn’t want to awaken the sleeping angel that is your son, unfortunately Tobio will sleep with me so there won’t be any room for you in my bed-“ *wink* “is the couch bed okay?”  
Sighing Daichi realised he couldn’t get out of this and nodded.  
Suga scooped Tadashi into his arms with ease and grinned triumphantly at Daichi when the boy curled up in his arms. Daichi just grinned back. Together, Daichi and Suga got their boys dressed and settled before they all dipped into the dream-state. Tadashi dreaming of his mother, himself and Daichi going to watch that movie before they moved. Tobio dreaming of Shouyou tripping over three volleyballs and himself dying of laughter. And the parents? They slept, dreamless. And warm. Oh so warm. 

 

 

 

 

 

——-

“Hello Takeda-sensei is everything alright?”  
“Yes, ah, well… you see Tobio…” Suga froze, his heart picking up it’s pace.  
“He was playing with Shouyou and Tadashi as normal, in fact it was going quite well and he helped Tadashi settle in really well-“  
“Yes, and?” Suga pressed him impatiently, ready for the bad news.  
“Something happened, we’re not sure, he just keeps crying for you and we can’t seem to settle him down. He’s really upset, normally we try to deal with these so parents don’t have to leave work but he’s really stressed out I think it would be best if you came to get him,”  
That was all Suga needed to hear before kicking Daichi out of bed and running to the car. 

It was dangerous, he knew, to leave Daichi stranded, but he was worried, as in, STRESSED OUT worried because his little boy was hurting.

He practically sprinted into the building to meet a very flustered Takeda-sensei and a bawling Tobio.  
“Tobio, Tobi-kun, what’s wrong,” he cooed, rubbing soothing circles on the toddler’s back as he clutched Suga.  
“We-*hiccup*-were playing and then-*sob*”  
“Shhh, shh, it’s okay, let it out, it’s okay, daddy’s here, daddy loves you, it’s okay, shh,”

After a few minutes Tobio finally calmed down, his eyes red. Suga gazed fondly at his son,  
“You ready to tell me what happened?”  
“Yea,”  
“Okay buddy, let’s hear it,”

Long story short (with a lot of hiccups) the kids were playing and some kid wanted to play with Shouyou but Tobio, being the unsociable toddler he is, was all like ‘na he and Tadashi r my crew nd u r not part of it so shove off’ and then Shouyou, being the social butterfly he was, was like ‘na bo, he can play with us, what r u, the king?-’ and Tobio didn’t hear anything after that because he hated being called a king and it hurt so much and he didn’t understand why. Suga understood, when Tobio was being passed around between foster homes the adults had taken to nicknaming the kid ‘the king’. It is disgusting how truly cruel people can be to the misunderstood. 

They decided it was best for Tobio and Tadashi to go home, Tadashi engulfing Tobio in a hug, his eyes filled with worry. Suga felt warm, it was a look of concern he’d witnessed Daichi many times. 

“To be honest, I thought we’d gotten past the whole king thing, he’s fine with fairytales and everything,” Suga said, turning to Takeda-sensei.  
“I suppose it was being called a king again,” Takeda rationalised, his face scrunched up as if deep in thought.  
“I’ve never seen such a small child panic like that,” Takeda said shaking his head sadly.  
“Kids cry all the time Takeda-sensei, you of all people should know that,” Suga said smilingly, and that ended that conversation. 

As they were leaving a very guilty and teary-eyed Shouyou bowed deeply in front of the trio.  
“I’m sowwy *hiccup*, are we still friends?”  
Suga looked to Tobio, unsure of how he’d respond. Tobio looked dumbfounded, a look that was like ‘I found a dumb’.  
“Huh? Are you stupid,”  
Tears rolled down Shouyou’s chubby cheeks. Seeing this Tobio grabbed Shouyou’s hand.  
“We’ll always be friends. Forever,” he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And that ended that conversation.

The scare had left them all dazed and it was a relief to be greeted by a loving hug and a peck on the forehead from Daichi. Suga tucked Tobio into bed while Daichi packed up his and Tadashi’s night bags. It had been two weeks since their reunion and yesterday happened to be their first sleep over, though they visited countless times for meals (+other things too….like watching movies!). 

With Tadashi and Tobio distracted by something on TV Suga took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Daichi’s waist and bury his head into the man’s back. Sure, he had no idea what exactly to call his relationship with Daichi, and maybe it was dangerous that he caught himself fathering Tadashi, but right now, as he sunk into the smell of sweat and cologne he felt his worries flood away. Daichi turned around to meet Suga’s eyes and placed a chaste kiss on his beauty mark. “You’re a good father,”  
“Thanks Daichi,” and after a momentary pause: “sucks that you aren’t though aye,” Suga managed to tease as he felt two strong arms bring him closer, the deep rumble of Daichi’s chuckle vibrating against his flushed cheeks.   When the two were forced apart a gaping hole was left in each of their hearts. Their sons, instead of filling that hole, just helped their hearts expand and grow bigger, the holes seeming smaller and more insignificant as their hearts swelled with love for their sons. It wasn’t a given that those holes would ever heal, but one thing was for sure. Their love was present and their love was warm.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i want to make this a series and have kagehina grow up, i might write another fic with kagehina in highschool? maybe? school starts again on monday tho so who knows!


End file.
